The invention relates to an arrangement for equalizing the tilt of steep-angle firing guns and the like. In such an arrangement a gun barrel is provided with at least one longitudinally adjustable aligning post mounted intermediate the forward and rear end of the gun barrel. A ball pin is rigidly secured to the rear end of the barrel and is swivelably mounted in a ball socket which in turn is rigidly secured to a base plate on which the gun is mounted.
Such types of gun mounts form part of the state of the art. Representatives of such gun mounts is a grenade launcher for wing-stabilized projectiles described in German published application No. 2,238,345. In this arrangement a gun barrel is also provided with a ball pin at its rear end which coacts with a ball socket rigidly and possibly adjustably mounted on a base plate. The gun barrel in this known arrangement is supported by a two-legged supporting frame having a height adjusting mechanism incorporated therein for adjusting the gun barrel height so as to position it at the desired angle. When it becomes necessary to correct the basic firing direction laterally with this known grenade launcher or perhaps change it completely, the two-legged support frame must be completely dismounted from its anchored position from the mount and must be repositioned and reanchored with the appropriate lateral alignment requiring a repositioning and reanchoring of its earth spur. In view of the fact that a change in the angle of direction of the gun barrel causes fundamentally also a change of the tilt angle, there must be taken into consideration that a change in the lateral angle position of the gun barrel causes a change in the tilt of the gun barrel. Therefore, the aligning process of the barrel with a gun sight and the remotely situated auxiliary target which requires erecting of aiming posts is not only time-consuming, cumbersome and complicated, but is also dangerous, because the external positioning of an auxiliary target makes it necessary to leave the gun site and thereby leaving its protective armor and camouflage.
In general, all mortars, grenade launchers and the like, whether fired from a fixed position or from and armored vehicle, are mounted according to the aforedescribed principle forming the state of the art, which is basically described in the German published patent application No. 2,238,345.